


What the Fuck have I gotten myself in to (asking for a friend)

by OrionGeminus (o0JayBird0o)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro Strider and The Signless., Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, The Signless is pregnant, and, god fucking damn it what has this quarantine done to me, i cannot emphasise this enough, no sexy shit it’s just, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayBird0o/pseuds/OrionGeminus
Summary: this note goes out to those responsible for this. you know who you are. i hate you <3<the signless is pregnant and fucking hungry. he waxes poetic about snacks.i wrote this at 11 pm.bone app the teeth.
Relationships: Dave’s Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/ The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 2





	What the Fuck have I gotten myself in to (asking for a friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Homestuck RP Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Homestuck+RP+Discord+Server).



What had he gotten himself into. 

That was the first thing that went through Bro’s head, upon entering his Humble Abode, hearing a faint grumbling from the living area. He does try to stay discreet, closing the front door as soft as possible but those damn troll ears pick up absolutely fucking everything. 

“You’re Back!” that voice calls, clearly excited, and he was again reminded why he put up with all this. He flash-steps into the living area, shucking off jacket and boots as he went, keeping his hand on the bad that had previously been slung over one shoulder. 

He takes in the sight before him, Signless, sank deeply into what he called a ‘pile’, but what Bro called ‘a fucking sick blanket fort’, comfy as all shit, and utterly immobilised by the weight at his stomach. Bro allows himself to marvel at the sight another moment, before a sharp kick to his shin has him snapped out of that real fucking quick. 

“Food, I can Smell it, Give Me.” 

And well.. Who is he to deny such a request? 

He drops to one knee, bag hastily unzipped and the bounty of snacks and sugary treats spilled. Bro smiles to himself knowingly, hearing that almost chainsaw motor purr start up, ravenous hands dashing out to snag the best of the lot. 

What he does not exactly expect, is the hand suddenly grabbing the front of his shirt, dragging him down into a kiss that is all sharp teeth and desperation, with an aftertaste of sickly sweet chocolate.

“i love you so fucking much. you know that right?” Signless mumbles, “god you would not find this shit in the bubbles. delicious, nectar of the fucking gods.” Pulling away to tuck in to the buffet before him, Signless was sure to keep a firm hold on Bro, settling against him in the pile and setting him to work kneading out the numerous aches and pains he had amassed in the time between his departure to and return from the store. 

Bro hums idly to himself, a watered down imitation of the purr his partner would so often make. Yeah.. This is why he did it all. For all the early starts and hospital visits and the bickering, there would be moments like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i actually wrote this


End file.
